Dhampir Dean - Chapter 4 Purgatory
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: OK By special request and a kick to my muse, we start Chapter 4 of the Dhampir Dean series. Did the vampire cure turn him human. How does Purgatory look and feel to a Dhampir. Why really does Dean feel a brotherhood with Benny. And more importantly when Dean returns, just who is the figure in the shadows he can't shake, and why does he want Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 01 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

* * *

Previously: After Sammy found out Dean thought everything was going to be okay, but then when are things okay in the Winchester world.

Dean guessed that the first sign of trouble he really should have picked up on. It was the smile that Sam gave him after getting his soul back. After all the pain and suffering, the wall in his head, and the troubles of Castiel siding with Crowley, he thought the smile was odd, but Sam was tired and he passed it off as nothing but the effects of no sleep and the drugs Dean had given Sam so that he could rest, really for once. He should have known better and the next day when Sam asked a question, Dean realized that Sam though meaning well was totally wrong. Dean just could not tell him the truth so he lied and said "The cravings had gone".

The question was simple really, it was a Sam afterthought, i.e. it was Sam's big brain looking really for a ray of sunlight from a soul-less year. To try and find one thing that had been right to do. Of course it involved Dean, and it was this, since the time Sam had allowed Dean to be turned fully into a vampire, (for which he was slightly regretful), Sam had thought that the cure which worked obviously had removed all the vampire parts in Dean, thus changing Dean from a Dhampir to a full human, and though as I said He regretted allowing the change to happen, when he realized this, he saw the first and probably only good thing to come out of this. Dean was human.

There was only one problem with this and that was that Sam was not sure that it was a true possibility. But Dean had got rid of the amulet (though Sam had rescued it from the trash), and Dean appeared not to be going out so much or popping into hospitals in the dead of night, so Sam after keeping an open eye, or trying to with everything going on that is, asked Dean if it was true. He figured Dean would know, wouldn't he. Sam just never figured Dean would lie to him about it, and that is what Dean did. He could not removed the one good thing Sam thought had happened. This dean figured might not end well but if it helped his brother stay this side of sane, he would deal with it later. Unfortunately later never came, and this was how he found himself in the currant situation, but more of that later. First let me explain that Dean wasn't exactly lying, he was forgetting to tell the full truth. You see the cravings had diminished and for a while even he believed that it could have worked. But about a month after having the cure, while visiting a hospital, a nurse opened a fridge and he knew he was not cured. The smell was intoxicating and the sight of it lying there in bags just begging to be drunk. That night he snuck back and drained a few packets. Then he cleared out a few more into a mini fridge and went to a bar. The pretty girl never truly understood why the first time she saw him, he was so sad. She happily kissed the tears away and never knew why.

The next day, he was back to normal and Sam never saw the little changes to his behavior. Going out a little more and feeling a little more like the world was carried on his shoulders. Bobby did of course but then he had figured that the vampire cure would not make Dean human. He didn't make a big deal of it, just increased the stores a little to include blood, beer and m&m's. Dean didn't openly say anything about it, well he was going to but Bobby being Bobby just handed him a beer and called him a idiot. It was the first time Dean had smiled since the cure. Bobby barely held in the tears.

Now don't get me wrong, Dean was going to tell Sam the truth but just never really got down to it. First Crowley and his search for alphas, then meeting the first vampire. Now that did not go well, but more on that later. Then the Leviathans. So really he never got a chance. He figured that the best time to tell Sam was after they had dealt with Dick Roman. Then during the celebrating he could tell Sam the truth. He was still a Dhampir. Unfortunately, he now found himself in Purgatory. On the bright side he was not in Hell, and really Purgatory was Paradise for a dhampir. All he did was fight, kill and fight again, and run. Purgatory is really good for cardio.

Next: Castiel, Benny and Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 02 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

* * *

Previously: Now don't get me wrong, Dean was going to tell Sam the truth but just never really got down to it. First Crowley and his search for alphas, then meeting the first vampire. Now that did not go well, but more on that later. Then the Leviathans. So really he never got a chance. He figured that the best time to tell Sam was after they had dealt with Dick Roman. Then during the celebrating he could tell Sam the truth. He was still a Dhampir. Unfortunately, he now found himself in Purgatory. On the bright side he was not in Hell, and really Purgatory was Paradise for a dhampir. All he did was fight, kill and fight again, and run. Purgatory is really good for cardio.

And for what turned out to be a year, that was all he did. Of course he was searching for a way out and for his angle, but the dhampir in him loved the chase, adored the kill, and feasted well on the blood. About three months in Dean begun to wonder if he was beginning to become more vampire then human. He longed for the kill. For the next poor monster that ran across his path and foolishly believed that he was a weak human. That was about the time he ran into Benny.

Now Benny had heard that a human was alive in Purgatory. He had heard about a angel with a price on his head. He had heard that the human was looking for the angel, and of course Benny figured he knew a way out. So he went looking for the weak human. It was only in the clearing that he realized his (all really all the monsters) error. He circled after killing the poor fool who had helped him track Dean down, and as he circled and looked closer at this supposed weak human, he saw the truth. This was no human. This was a living, breathing Dhampir and it was in control of itself. Now don't get me wrong, Benny in this first encounter had a advantage, he had fought dhampirs before. He knew all about them, and that was how he knew instinctively that he was facing a Dhampir and a strong one too. For a second he figured his dead friend had followed the wrong trail but when Dean mentioned his angel, he knew this was the guy he was looking for. But could his plan work with a dhampir?

It took another month to find the angel, and let me say that Castiel was not happy with the situation, on so many levels. Dean had not only found him but seemed to be forming a strong connection with a vampire. Also Dean was about to agree that he would transport the vampire's soul to earth. But Castiel found that he could not argue the point. He himself knew he deserved to be in Purgatory, how ever much dean told him that they would all get out. Castiel knew he would not. He found himself watching as the bond grew stronger between Dean and Benny. Silently wishing that such a bond still existed between him and the righteous man. The righteous man. Chosen by God to do his work. He remembered how he had felt when he first saw him in hell. He could not believe that the dhampir so enjoying his work as Alastair's Apprentice was the one God had commanded to raise. Castiel shook himself. Heaven had commanded it but then he had seen with his own eyes Dean kill the whore of Babylon. Such a thing should have been impossible for him. Yet it was only in that moment that Castiel saw that God had truly chosen Dean. How he was right to side against heaven for him. Castiel's pace slowed slightly, he understood, as he heard Benny laugh at some joke that Dean cracked that he himself would not have understood. Castiel, angel of the Lord was feeling jealousy at the growing bond between vampire and dhampir. He was right, he deserved to be here. Some angel he was.

Then suddenly Castiel was raised from his sullen thoughts by Dean nudging him on the shoulder. His eyes full of silent worry. Castiel smiled and quickened his pace. He saw Benny as if with new eyes. Maybe God had chosen Benny now to lead Dean onto his next mission. He would aid them to escape and then at the last moment he would stay and hope Dean understood, finally, that Castiel deserved to remain in Purgatory, to serve penance for his misdeeds on earth. He should have trusted Dean, and gone to him instead of following Crowley. He truly deserved to be where he was, but Dean and maybe even Benny did not. With new found determination Castiel marched forward, saying a silent prayer that indeed he was finally doing the right thing.

At night he sat and listened to Dean and Benny, growing closer. Watching each other's backs in fights. It reminded him of the first few fights he witnessed while doing heaven's work. Before he rebelled. It was always Sam and Dean, two brothers. Now he watched as Benny filled the gap where Sam used to be. Things had changed. Something had changed. The few times he spoke with Benny, they ended up arguing. He really could not see why this vampire had chosen to fight with side by side with them. Was it only that he needed Dean to carry him through the gateway, or was there some other reason. why would a vampire turn against his own kind. But then had not a angel turned against heaven. He looked at Dean. Maybe for the first time he saw, how relaxed, how happy, he was here. All the time he ran, fought and killed, but he was happy. It was then that Castiel realized the most important thing about Dean. No matter what happened Dean had a belief that there was a way to work things out. In that belief he never faltered, he never lost faith. Dean was sure there was a way to get rid of Lucifer. He was sure there was a way to beat the leviathans. He was sure there was a way to escape Purgatory. And on thinking on it Castiel realized that a way always appeared as if by magic. Dean became the righteous man blessed by God, to defeat Lucifer. He discovered the tablet and the prophet to help him rid the world of Dick, and now Benny appeared with a way out of Purgatory. Castiel shook his head. It could not be. Such power to bend the laws of creation where left to Gods and tricksters. Dean was a dhampir. He pushed his thoughts to the recesses of his mind. Dean was convinced they would all get out. Castiel knew that he would not leave for here was where he belong to try and right the wrongs he had done. Therefore he was wrong yet again. Not even Dean could get him out of here, no matter how much faith he had in the "No-one gets left behind".

Castiel let go at the portal and smiled. He had started doing good, by making sure Dean did not get him out. Castiel turned away from the portal has it blinked out of existence and smiled. He was wrong, Dean could not bend the laws of creation. Castiel was still in Purgatory and now he could begin paying for the mistakes, he had made. He ran, he hid and then one day out of the blue he found himself on the side of the road, and burst into tears. Now he knew, Dean had a power within him or God himself made sure there was a way for the things Dean wanted to come to pass. Castiel had to find Dean or Sam or even Benny before anyone else found Dean. Anyone else who had discovered the truth, the real truth. That Dean was changing. Maybe it was the cure. Maybe it was a reward. Maybe Gabriel wasn't dean after all, or maybe just maybe Gabriel was dead and the world needed a Trickster.

Someone who knew about the supernatural. Someone who wanted to punish the guilty. Someone who had the power, the ability, the love of life and the sweet tooth. Someone called DEAN!

Next: Home - The first meeting


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 03 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

* * *

Previously: Castiel let go at the portal and smiled. He had started doing good, by making sure Dean did not get him out. Castiel turned away from the portal has it blinked out of existence and smiled. He was wrong, Dean could not bend the laws of creation. Castiel was still in Purgatory and now he could begin paying for the mistakes, he had made. He ran, he hid and then one day out of the blue he found himself on the side of the road, and burst into tears. Now he knew, Dean had a power within him or God himself made sure there was a way for the things Dean wanted to come to pass. Castiel had to find Dean or Sam or even Benny before anyone else found Dean. Anyone else who had discovered the truth, the real truth. That Dean was changing. Maybe it was the cure. Maybe it was a reward. Maybe Gabriel wasn't dean after all, or maybe just maybe Gabriel was dead and the world needed a Trickster. Someone who knew about the supernatural. Someone who wanted to punish the guilty. Someone who had the power, the ability, the love of life and the sweet tooth. Someone called DEAN!

When he managed to pull himself together, Castiel realized he was weak and the markings he had placed on Sam and Dean still hid them from him. It took time for him to grow strong enough to track the two Winchester brothers down, and when he did, he was relieved to find them together and slightly more relieved to find Benny was not with them. When he first appeared in the bathroom behind Dean, it was to confront him as to what he was doing, but then by Dean's surprised reaction, Castiel realized Dean did not know what he was doing. So Castiel paused and instead of demanding a explanation as to how Dean had got him out of Purgatory and Sam back on the road, He waited, answered the questions put to him, and hoped he was wrong.

Almost to prove that he was wrong Castiel determined to Sam and ask him some questions, but what he found out did not help him at all. Castiel did not ask Sam questions which might have been a better idea but did what angels normally did instead, i.e. they stood close, shut their eyes and read all they needed to know about a person by breathing in the vapors of their spirit in a way that only angels can do. It got them a lot of information but did tend to leave out small details. He learnt about the girlfriend, her father and the strange return of her husband, just before Dean's return. That worried him. It was also worrying that Sam seemed no longer to be able to fully understand his brother's actions and emotions as if something was subconsciously blocking him. There was also a worry about Benny underlining nearly every thought about Dean, Sam had.

All this did nothing to ease Castiel's mind, and if he knew what else was going on, he really would have been worried and instead of staying to watch over Fred Jones, he would have stuck to Dean like glue.

To actually find out what was happening, we must go back to Dean's time as a vampire and the following chat with the first vamp. Remember the vampire asked if Dean enjoyed it. Dean understood what he meant really meant. Did Dean enjoy killing all those vampires. An entire nest. You might wonder why would a first vampire be interested in the feelings of a hunter but then you would want a answer. The vampire was interested because as soon as Dean had been bitten, it knew. Where Dean was, who or rather what he was. Thus the first did not want to lose him. You might wonder what was it that made the vampire contact all his children at that precise moment. Was it fear of an angel on a rampage. Was it the fear that hunters would understand vampires still existed and start hunting them down. No it was the fear that his nest master would destroy Dean. Dean who's blood was siren call to the first. A dream that the first vampire thought would never exist again. He had tasted such blood in Pompeii just before it was buried. He barely escaped and cried for the child lying dead before the ash from the volcano. But that brief moment was proof that such beings could be reborn. Now he faced one such being, hiding in the skin of a dhampir. That was why he called to his children. That was why he sung with joy when Dean was cured, and that was why he told him "See you next season". It was time to start planning for Dean to join the family permanently. Then he planned to change the world to his own design.

Unfortunately he was not the only one planning. Others or should I say one other had been watching Dean, the Apocalypse, Lucifer, Michael. Nothing had escaped her gaze. Not even when Castiel sought to lead heaven did she stop watching Dean. You might think that she was his guardian angel, for she learned all about him. She questioned others. Sought out souls that had known him. Children from schools as far back as kindergarten. All reported the say thing. At the beginning kind and shy, but as he grew older, the words changed, to "bad boy", "caring", "strong and silent", "eyes of a hawk", "beauty", "don't mess with his brother", "wish he had been mine" etc. Naomi was curious. She had the feeling there was more to Dean then met the eye. So she slipped away from the apocalypse, from Castiel, from Heaven. She spoke to Anna. She watched as Anna went back in time and saw how Michael killed her, but did not touch nor punish anyone else. It was at that point that she decided to watch further. To check further. Now she knew Dean was the Michael sword but why had a dhampir been chosen. She went to the moment of his birth, possessed a nurse to watch and saw the truth. She did not see the birth of a dhampir, she saw the birth of a Nephilim. At first upon seeing the truth she was confused. How was this allowed to happen. Was not the order that all children born like this should be killed. But he was a dhampir why or more importantly how. She flew to the night where the Winchesters life changed.

She watched as the child Dean, was tucked into bed after being caught reading comics. He was human now. Only if she looked deeply and carefully would she have seen the Nephilim hiding within. What had changed. Then she saw the demon arrive. A father place a baby into Dean's arms and tell him to run outside. By the time he crossed the threshold of the front door, he was a dhampir, strong, agile, cunning and the lust for destruction that drove the Nephilim's early life turned to a beginning bloodlust. Of course the human part was still in control that night. The presence of the demon, had been felt by the Nephilim within and the human part had shaped a defense. So that the boy would be strong, so as to help as he wanted to help since the amulet had been given him. Naomi recognized a God amulet when she saw one. Created to control the bloodlust of a dhampir. But what was lesser known was they aided Nephilim also. The reason was simple, the amulets allowed the human part to gain control. Naomi cried, the human part. The part of Dean that loved his family, had on that night changed Dean so that he could help his family. But why a dhampir. She folded back time to see again what happened. There must be a reason why the human part would choose to shape Dean as a dhampir. Then she saw it, lying on the floor now disguarded, the comic book, partly hidden under the bed. BLADE! If she had not known so much about humanity, she would have understood, buy now she understood.

Naomi, made her back to her time and pondered what to do. She knew that now Dean was in Purgatory, and Castiel was with him. The other angels viewed it as God's justice. The rebel angel and the dhampir in Purgatory. But Naomi also knew, as did all others that Michael was in the cage and Heaven needed order, so she started to organize heaven. Then she thought, she would rescue Dean from Purgatory, and after she taught him and changed him, Heaven would have a new Michael. Step one she thought, make sure a vampire knew a way out. Surely a dhampir would trust a vampire, especially if he knew a way out. It was just luck that Benny was the vampire, or was it fate, for Naomi may think she runs heaven but then she couldn't find Chuck, when she wanted to ask him some questions.

Bu he wasn't. Dean had a lot to do with him being out of Purgatory and he was right Dean was changing, but really it was not his fault, but then it had never been his fault, no matter what he thought.

Next: Home - Things start coming together for good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

P.S. Sorry this has taken so long to get written and up but Christmas is a busy time for me. Hoping to get the next chapter out before Christmas but can't promise. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Survive the 21-12-2012.

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 04 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

* * *

Previously: Naomi, made her way back to her time and pondered what to do. She knew that now Dean was in Purgatory, and Castiel was with him. The other angels viewed it as God's justice. The rebel angel and the dhampir in Purgatory. But Naomi also knew, as did all others that Michael was in the cage and Heaven needed order, so she started to organize heaven. Then she thought, she would rescue Dean from Purgatory, and after she taught him and changed him, Heaven would have a new Michael. Step one she thought, make sure a vampire knew a way out. Surely a dhampir would trust a vampire, especially if he knew a way out. It was just luck that Benny was the vampire, or was it fate, for Naomi may think she runs heaven but then she couldn't find Chuck, when she wanted to ask him some questions. But he wasn't anywhere. Dean had a lot to do with himself being out of Purgatory and she was right Dean was changing, but really it was not his fault, but then it had never been his fault, no matter what he thought.

You may ask why or even how Dean could be a Nephilim, but that wasn't his fault. He was the eldest son of the Michael sword bloodline and a dhampir. If only John had found a mortal woman, Dean would have been human, but the mixture f the dhampir blood caused a variation in his being. He could have become several different types of monster. From skin walker to sorcerer to vampire to werewolf. Once in Atlantis it was said that the mixture of a royal bloodline and skin-walker who liked fish, brought forth a merman. For when you mix bloodlines you must be careful. If black and white make chocolate, so it follows that mixtures between monsters will bring forth different monsters. So why not a mixture between the Michael sword bloodline and a dhampir. Many would say "ok, maybe a vampire, werewolf, skin-walker or sorcerer, but not a trickster or a Nephilim because that need power." But you forget my readers, there was power. Remember before Dean was born, John was possessed by Michael and if that is not power, what is. Possession changes the person for ever. John would never have been the hunter he was without that small trace of power left behind by Michael, and this small trace of power made sure that Dean was stronger then he ever would have been. For any mixture of the bloodline with a monster creates a being almost equal in power to a angel, a trickster or a first. Maybe if Michael had not turned up, maybe Dean would have become a dhampir. Maybe if the amulet had not hidden his mother, she would not have been allowed to marry John. Heaven would have seen to that but then that it did, and he came, so we will never know the answers to those questions, will we.

You see, on the night the demon arrived, Dean was a young boy longing now to be helpful. The amulet made his human side strong thus he appeared human, But then his family needed a hero and he had been reading about a hero. The God amulets are powerful, made to give the human side control over the dhampir or Nephilim side, but they are only protective. They where meant to hide and allow time for the Nephilim or Dhampir time to learn how to control itself. Made in Atlantis to help it's children grow, so that they would aid humanity and not destroy it, but Atlantis was destroyed for it, and now very few remain. So Heaven decreed that all Nephilim be destroyed and be remembered as destroyers... ONLY. But the Nephilim is also powerful and even young not understanding what it was, it understood that it's family needed a hero. It could not do much but this it could do. Fed by the desire and love in it's heart, it molded the young boy into what he needed to be. The imagination of a boy and the comic hero he was reading made him the dhampir he grew up to be. But now he was changing and even he knew it.

Ever since he had dropped the medallion into the trash , the Nephilim within him was unbound nearly, for unknown to Dean, Sam had picked up the medallion and carried it with him everywhere. Waiting for the day Dean would ask about it, but then he went to Purgatory and now the Nephilim had free range. As I said he loved the hunt, enjoyed the kill and feasted well on the blood. There was no blood lust, but then with every drop of blood, the Nephilim grew stronger. When Benny found him, it was already too late. The dhampir was all but gone, now there was just the Nephilim and he was totally in control for in Purgatory after all Dean had been through, the human left within him had been lost to the now stronger Nephilim. When Dean went through the portal, angels should have been there to meet him on the other side. To take him straight to heaven but what Naomi did not understand was that Nephilim by their very nature got what they wanted, once they decided upon what they wanted. That was why they had a death sentence hanging over their heads, because they where literally born with the proverbial silver spoon except it was made of platinum. Life would bend to grant them what they wanted. Nephilim's could go throughout their entire lives not realizing what they where. They are the people who find the golden ticket, because they want to see the factory. They are the ones who walk and leave with the job even though they don't have the qualifications, just the know how. They are the ones life throws money at. But at any time a Nephilim can go bad. A argument with a girlfriend wishing she was dead, the ruined business because they got fired even though they did not like the job. They have to be careful what they wish for it can all come true given time and power, and that's the problem. For a millennium no adult Nephilim had walked the earth. When Dean crossed the portal, that changed!

Yes, there should have been angels, but Naomi had thought it would take longer for the group to reach the portal. She had organized a garrison to capture Dean and Castiel, and of course kill the vampire but she and they where a day too late. Naomi was furious, how could she have miscalculated. Obviously she blamed the vampire but she needed a way to contact Dean. To make him come to her. She searched for the group but only found the vampire. So she sent her garrison to Purgatory to rescue Castiel. Castiel would get her Dean. Then after she had talked to Castiel and sent him on his way, she realized the vampire was out so in typical female angel mode, she spread the word that he was out and in the Louisiana bayou. She knew a certain vamp who wanted to start a nest would be very happy to know that information. She thought that this would force Dean to choose, I mean she thought, vampires kill. Hunters hunt. She destroyed her office that afternoon. He had chosen just not the choice she wanted. She was going to have to take control of this herself.

But others or one other was far happier. The prime vampire did not need to be there, nor send anyone to capture Dean. He knew they would meet again and he knew that as soon as Dean got out, he would know and he did. He felt the power return and smiled. Now was the time to put plans into action. He smiled again when he heard that a angel was spreading information about a certain vampires location. He was overjoyed when Dean fell on the vampire's side. Soon Dean would come to him. Well he was going to make Benny bring him but then Benny would do as he was told wouldn't he. That was the only bitter taste in his drink. He knew Benny and Dean where closer then anyone thought a hunter and a vampire could be. They where brothers in arms, fighters against the system, wither it was Heaven, Hell or Him. He decided to make Benny a offer and see what he said.

Next: Home - Things start coming together for good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

P.S. Sorry this has taken so long to get written and up but Christmas is a busy time for me. Hoping to get the next chapter out before Christmas but can't promise. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Survive the 21-12-2012.

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 05 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

* * *

Previously: But others or one other was far happier. The prime vampire did not need to be there, nor send anyone to capture Dean. He knew they would meet again and he knew that as soon as Dean got out, he would know and he did. He felt the power return and smiled. Now was the time to put plans into action. He smiled again when he heard that a angel was spreading information about a certain vampires location. He was overjoyed when Dean fell on the vampire's side. Soon Dean would come to him. Well he was going to make Benny bring him but then Benny would do as he was told wouldn't he. That was the only bitter taste in his drink. He knew Benny and Dean where closer then anyone thought a hunter and a vampire could be. They where brothers in arms, fighters against the system, wither it was Heaven, Hell or Him. He decided to make Benny a offer and see what he said.

It was two weeks after the Louisiana decision that Benny arrived at the present location that the first vampire was using as a base. A grand house in the suburbs of Washington. No-one was looking for a vampire here and no-one would. Benny though was feeling anxious, and the first could feel that and it made him slightly worry as to Benny's answer to his suggestion. The first had many choices but he decided on the truth, the full truth. Benny himself waited in the reception room with 4 other vampire guards. He had no idea why the first had called him, but he had a few suspicions and all of them where connected to Dean. Maybe it was the killing of his master and the deaths of his nest, or was it about what happened in the Louisiana bayou. He was worried. He knew that the first did not like attention being drawn to them, and he feared that Dean might be here too. That Benny did not want. Dean had talked about his meetings with the first and he did not talk about them being anything but trouble. So here was he, about to have his first and maybe last meeting with the first of his kind. Benny breathed in a breath, and turned towards the door when he heard it open. A young girl, obviously human, announced that the first was ready for him. Benny straightened his back, trying to look strong, when really, he felt weak at the knees. Dean had told him, "never go into battle looking scared". He let out the breath and followed the girl to the library room, as she described it. He was surprised when she opened the door, let him in but did not follow. She just closed the door behind him, bowing slightly to the other vampire in the room. The first.

The First, "Benny Welcome. It is Benny isn't it." The first knew his name but wanted to sound friendly and inviting.

Benny, "Yes, My Lord."

The First, "Please be seated. we have much to discuss."

Benny tried to sound nonchalant but he knew he failed badly. He also knew that really he could hide nothing from the first. So he went to the heart of the matter after taking his seat. "Is it about my old nest or Louisiana."

The First, "Straight to the point I see. So be it. It is actually about Dean." Benny flinched slightly. Was Dean here somewhere. As is to answer, the first waved his hand in a negative manner while answering. "No, he is not here my child, but I would like you to bring him to me, so that we may discuss some important matters and changes I would like to see."

Benny curiosity was peeked, "Changes. I don't understand and sadly I believe that Dean would rather not come here." Benny saw that he was walking on thin ice, but Dean had talked a lot about the first and his short time as a vampire. Benny knew he did not want to repeat it. He quickly added, "Dean talked a lot about his meetings with you and I feel sure he would not wish to talk as you put it. Anyway, why would you wish to have a hunter brought here. It would draw a lot of attention from the hunting community and you have more then enough food available." Again Benny tried to sound both strong, diplomatic and nonchalant." He also realized that the first had not interrupted him during his short speech. That could be a good sign or he could be dead, but he was not inviting Dean here.

The first looked at him. It was time for the truth. He breathed before starting. "You believe Dean is a Dhampir, but he isn't." He motioned for Benny to be silent before Benny had a chance to speak. "He is a Nephilim. The only one of his kind. I merely want to protect him from the forces that are gathering to control him. I want you to explain this to him and bring him to me" The first smiled but already he felt that Benny had more from anxious to worried. Actually this made him smile because Benny he could at any time he choose. At the worst he could keep Benny prisoner and then Dean would come to him but he did not want his relationship with Dean to start like that. He knew from ancient experience with his slaves of old that slaves always wanted their freedom and would no matter how loyal, run the first moment they thought they had it. No Dean was not to b a slave but a brother in arms. Yes, even the first could be envious. He wanted Dean as his General but realized this was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. Benny was already trying to see a escape route and trying to build walls in his mind against the first. The first let. It would do him no good, but maybe it would do the first a lot of good to let Benny think he could block him from his mind. He realized Benny had finished speaking and he smiled.

The first, "You might be right. Dean might not come, but I feel you should go to him and tell him what he is, and tell him that other forces are gathering to capture him. A adult Nephilim has not walked the earth for thousands of years. The angels have orders to destroy all Nephilim. Somehow Dean slipped through the cracks disguised as a Dhampir, but now they know, and some want him aid them."

Benny, "Instead of aiding you." This was the first time Benny saw annoyance pass quickly over The First's face. He braced himself, but the first smiled. "Yes, as you say I believe he should aid me and together we would make a better world for all of us." Now this the first had to admit strictly was not true. Benny stood, "Well then." bowing slightly, "With your permission, I will leave immediately to.. (trying to find the right word) inform Dean of the situation. And of course make your suggestion of a chat clear to him."

Benny watched as the first waved his hand giving him permission to leave. The door automatically opened, and one of the guards entered, bowed and then motioned that Benny was to follow him. Benny was not happy till he was 100 miles away from the first, his mansion, his guards, and infact the entire Washington area. It was only then that he paused at the side of the road and called Dean. They had to meet and soon.

Dean picked up his phone and looked at who was calling him. Benny great, but he answered anyway, well Sam was still angry with him over the last time but no matter, Benny had never turned against him.

Dean, "Benny, where are you?"

Benny, "Dean, I'm glad you answered. We need to talk."

Dean, "Glad I answered. How bad is it." Dean chuckled over the phone slightly.

Benny, "Bad. I had a nice chat with the First. Dean, we need to talk and as soon as possible."

Dean heard Benny say "The First" and "need to talk" and finally, "as soon as possible". Sam was going to kill him. "Where and when, Benny. I'm in Colorado" Benny was in North Carolina, so they met in Missouri." Dean smiled at that and wondered what Missouri would think about it. Meeting a vampire that is.

Benny was waiting for him outside the bar. Dean stepped out of his Impala and leaned against the front of it, waiting for Benny to join him." The bar had closed hours before, so this seemed a perfect place to meet. Dean remembered it from his teenage years and knew he had told Benny about his adventures therein. His first poker game, his first barmaid. He had talked a lot to Benny, while in Purgatory.

Benny walked over and sat on the hood next to Dean. "Well, I'm here."

Benny looked at him. To his senses Dean was still a dhampir but sighing he said, "The First wants to meet to talk. He says your not a dhampir." Dean laughed then what am I. Even to Benny the laugh sounded a bit off. It was then that a voice came out of the blackness, "A Nephilim, but I think you know that already." Dean turned machete at the ready. He was happy to feel that Benny had also turned. Back to back as in Purgatory. It felt good. They watched as The First walked out of the shadows, followed by about 10 guards, all armed. Benny started to say, "Dean, I...", but Dean interrupted him "I know. The First can find you anywhere."

The First smiled, "Quite right Dean." Dean snarled at him. "I just want to talk Dean really. I want to explain how the world could be better."

Next: Home - Things start going from bad to worse. The angels move in.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 06 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

Previously: The First smiled, "Quite right Dean." Dean snarled at him. "I just want to talk Dean really. I want to explain how the world could be better."

Dean, "Better, not better for the humans. Only better for you."

The First, looked at him, really looked at him. He even tried to read his mind, but found solid walls put there to stop even him. "Maybe Yes, better for our kind and yours."

Dean smiled, "My kind. My kind is almost extinct."

The First, "There could be others. The child for instance. I could locate him for you. You would be a general. My general. We could rework the world into what we want Dean."

Dean, "You mean I could be your slave and remake the world into what you desire. Any others you would destroy just as quickly as the angels would. Admit it, you did not know for sure that I knew what I was, and have known since the moment I escaped from Purgatory. I know what I am and I know what I can do! I will not be your slave or anyone's."

The First stepped closer, as a wind sprung out of nowhere forcing some of his guards back. That made him think and he paused. A Wind hmm. "You may know what you are, but you cannot fully control it can you?"

Dean realised it was not worth lying, so he smiled. "But I'm learning fast."

The First paused and smiled, "I can wait, but be warned I came to talk. There are other forces that won't." He watched as Dean frowned, and then suddenly his eyes widened. Angels!

As if on que Castiel appered looking confused. Castiel only remembered that he had been summoned to appear here... NOW! "Dean" He stepped closer to Dean and turned to face the first. Castiel did not understand why he was here, or how he had got here. But he knew suddenly that Dean needed protection.

The First smiled and stepped back. "How sweet and how powerfull you are." He watched as Castiel frowned at his words. "No Castiel. Not You. Dean holds the power here. He thinks Angel and you appear. He is powerfull indeed. We will meet again later."

Castiel, "Dean, what does he mean." But Dean did not answer, so Castiel turned to face him as the vampires faded into the darkness. As soon as he did, he understood. Dean glowed with a slightly golden light. Castiel did not understand how he had never seen it before, but there it was. Dean was a Nephilim. Castiel drew his sword. He had orders. All Nephilim where to be destroyied, but then he seemed to hesitated, but Dean saw this for what it was as he watched Castiel flicker as if he was there one moment and gone the next, then he flickered back. Castiel now thought, Dean was his friend. How or rather Who was controlling and watching Castiel was what Dean wanted to know. After the blood incident when Sabriel died, both brothers where worried about their angel friend.

Dean turned towards Benny but remained silent. It was Benny who spoke, "Your right, the first can find me anywhere. I should go."

Dean bowed his head, he was tired, and if truthfull a little afraid of people leaving as soon as they knew. He breathed silently, "Yes Benny, I'll call you later, but for now I think it would be better if you left." Then he lifted up his head and looked at Castiel, as he put his sword away.

Dean, "Cas, I have something to tell you... (he breathed Sam would have to know too) and Sam. Let's go."

Castiel tilted his head. He did not understand. There was no glow now, yet there had been. So he nodded instead of speaking and got into the car. On the drive back to the motel, there was just silence between them.

On parking, Dean watched through the window for a few minutes. Watching Sam pace. He was worried. Dean smiled and picked up the lunch, he had purchased. This was going to be a very hard conversation to have but it was necessary. He paused at the door.

Castiel, "Do you wish me to leave also."

Dean, "No Cas. You both deserve to know the truth." Dean opened the door, only to be hugged by Sam. "I thought you left for good."

Dean, walked in followed by Cas. At which Sam frowned slightly. "No, Benny called and we had a chat."

Sam, "Benny. I thought that we had talked about that. Dean," that was as far as he got as suddenly a urgh to shut up and sit down filled him." He found himself sitting on the sofa and placing his hand into the lunch bag before he knew fully what he was doing. He stopped and looked at Dean. "I.." Sam was confused. He watched as Cas sat opposite to him.

Dean, then sat. "Sam, Cas. I have something to tell you and really I need you to listen to me, both of you."

Then Dean begun, telling them what he was, how he had suddenly known what he was. How he could influence people, and soon he would be able to influence bigger things. It took several hours and the food had grown cold before Castiel left, leaving Sam and Dean to discuss how they felt about what was going on. Who was even now looking for Dean, and most importantly what to do about all this.

Castiel himself was confused about the whole thing and as usual he went somewhere quiet and peacefull to think. Unfirtunatly he never got there. Instead he found himself sitting in Naomi's office, listening to her orders on how she wanted him to watch Dean. To talk with him. To be his friend and above all else to convince him that Heaven was the place he needed to be. Dean would need a friend, after Castiel killed Sam.

When Castiel arrived back on earth, he did not remember Naomi. All he knew was that the Nephilim had to be protected from the First and the best place for that was heaven. He knew Sam would feel differently about it, and that Dean would not go without his brother. So he knew what he had to do. He had to kill Sam Winchester. For the good of all. When they where in heaven, they would understand that.

Next: Home - Attack!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 07 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

Previously: So he knew what he had to do. He had to kill Sam Winchester. For the good of all. When they where in heaven, they would understand that.

Yes, they would understand that. Well that was what Castiel thought at the mement or more to the point what Naomi had told him to think. He was right Sam would not agree to him wisking Dean away to Heaven but then it was for the best that the Nephilim serve Heaven not the first or Crowley. A cold shiver went down his spine, but he continued to watch. He saw as Fean and Sam went to meet Kevin and where told about closing the gates of Hell, and how to do it. He watched as they found a family would had made deals with Crowley and waited for the Hellhound to appear. Castiel paused as he watched Dean go after it. He was worried, Dean would be torn to shreds but he did not fully understand why he was worried. Why was there the feeling that he should not allow any harm to come to Dean. Then he was back in naomi's office and after reciving her change of orders, he found himself whispering into Sam's ear. Follow!

We all thought when we saw Dean thrown away from the Hellhound that it had thrown him but now we know the truth, it was Castiel. Naomi saw this as a chance to rid herself of Sam forever. So she ordered that it should be Sam who passed the test. Closing the gates of Hell, Naomi saw as a opportunity not to be missed. She saw it as God himself blessing what she was doing. A way for Sam to be gone forever, and to have Dean fully under her power for where would he turn after Sam was sacrificed, then to his closet friend Castiel.

After Sam passed the tests, Dean would turn to his friend and she would make sure that Castiel brought him straight to her with noway back to earth, and there was only one way to do that. Castiel had to kill Dean. His soul would goto Heaven and she would have the Nephilim in her power. Finally Heaven would have it's Michael. The earth would be remade in the way God had originally intended. Fianlly God would return to his loyal angels.

So she brought Castiel back and trained her. It was painful for Castiel, being forced to kill Dean again and again. Watch to make sure he was doing it to Naomi's satisfaction. Punished if she saw anything that displeased her. It took months of Heaven's time and a thousand kills but finally Naomi was satisfied. Everything was as it should be. It was really very lucky that she finished trainning him in time for him to return and search for the Angel Tablet. She thought she had calculated every move. They where nothing but mud monkeys after all. They could not surprise her, and then they did. But not only that she noticed a tremble in Cas, a sense of feelings appering when Meg appeared. She did not understand the reference but at the moment she only made a note to train this feeling out of him. After all, working with a demon was unclean. Naomi had learnt that one long ago in Messopotamia, with Crowley. Not a memory she was proud of, but all would be forgotton when Heaven and Earth where put right. Well that was what she thought anyway but then some plans never do seem to goto plan, do they.

Naomi found this out soon enough. She thought she had trained Castiel well, but here he was asking questions about his orders. He did not want to hurt Dean but as she said he was or at least his vessel was. Soon, she would have the angel tablet, and the Nephilim but then something was said by Dean. Something about family and need and Cas's vessel paused, and reached for the tablet. Then all she saw was light. Castiel had vanished and no amount of ringing her bell or calling his name would make him return to her. She went to Earth herself, only to be met by Crowley. The tablet and the winchesters where gone. She sent out angels to find him but she knew, she would not find him, no matter how much she looked. Now she would have to wait till he came to her. Naomi, iseally wondered if any of her trainning had worked. Was there any of it left. She would have to wait and see.

She started watching the winchesters herself. She watched as they fought to save children who believed they where doing right. Taking revenge was never right, well except in certain circumstancies, thought Naomi and she could admire the reasonning behind Victor's plan, but as a human it was flawed. The flaw was simple he joined forces with a vampire. Naomi laughed silently to herself. Look what she got for allowing Castiel to work with a demon. Even Angels make mistakes. She would not make another when dealing with the Winchesters. Now if Crowley or Castiel had been around, they might have mentioned the long list of monsters that had said roughly the same kind of thing, when it came to the winchesters that is, but they wheren't so she just didnot know about it. The list that is and that now that Dean knew her name, she was on it.

So she vanished and waited for the prophet Kevin to translate the next test instructions. OK she might have helped him a little but really she did not have all of eternity to put her plans into action. So she watched silently as Dean grew stornger and waited patiently for the second test. She did not know exactly what the tests where, but she could read the tablet better then Kevin. She knew the names of the tests... Hellhound, Hell and Sacrifice. Yes, Sam would die and Dean would walk into her waiting arms.

Next: Home - The second test.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean Winchester Dhampir - Purgatory

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "**The Truth about Dean Winchester**", "**Elkins**" and "**Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon**" as they are respectively parts 1, 2 & 3 of this (now) 4 Part Story, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 08 The Real Reason Why Benny and Dean are Brothers in Arms

Previously: So she vanished and waited for the prophet Kevin to translate the next test instructions. OK she might have helped him a little but really she did not have all of eternity to put her plans into action. So she watched silently as Dean grew stornger and waited patiently for the second test. She did not know exactly what the tests where, but she could read the tablet better then Kevin. She knew the names of the tests... Hellhound, Hell and Sacrifice. Yes, Sam would die and Dean would walk into her waiting arms.

Well that was the general idea anyway. So when Kevin did tell them that he heard Crowley in his head, Naomi laughed. It had been a good idea to use Crowley instead of course of appearing to the prophet herself. But again she underestimated the human spirit. She also was not happy at Dean's reaction to her. She had expected the same adoration and loyalty that he gave Castiel all to willingly. She did not get it. She got suspecion instead. He did not trust her. Naomi ideally thought that really Dean was right not to trust her. She really did not have his well being or that of the prophets, on the top of her list, but she smiled instead, soon Dean would trust her. She would saw him her good will. Of course she would not tell either of the Winchesters that she was the voice in Kevin's head.

Soon the prophet would lead the Winchesters down the path she choose, not the one they choose. But then Naomi did not understand that sometimes the human mind can be fragile and Kevin was really not taking care of himself. So he cracked, hid his half of the demon tablet and ran. Of course he was under the dellusion that Crowley was chasing him but Naomi realised that with no prophet there would be no third test but she would figure out a way. So she left the prophet to his madness and returned to watch the winchesters. And then Dean called Benny.

When Naomi had told Dean about Purgatory, she had figured incorrectly that after finding the body of the Coyote, Dean would call her. Well she was pretty upset, when after calling Castiel, and getting no answer, Dean called Benny. She had been estatict when Dean had told his vampire brother goodbye, but now to call him for help - Naomi did not understand why. So really it was curiosity that made her continue to watch as they met and chatted.

Dean - Benny I got to ask you a favour. It's a big one.

Dean - You want nothing to do with this I completely understand.

Benny - WOW!, When Dean winchester asks you for a favour, you are screwing around.

Dean - Listen sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do.

Benny - I know I know

Dean - But my little brother's stuck down there.

Benny - The Little Brother who wants to kill me right.

Dean - You got access to the place

Benny - By access, you mean getting beheaded.

Dean - Your right, it's too much. It's not like I've been there for you lately.

Benny - Oh come on Dean. You know I like a challenge.

Dean - You Serious

Benny - He's your brother. I say we do this.

Dean - I owe you.

Benny - You don't owe me nothing. Everyone wins. Truth is, I could use a break from all this. I don't fit in. You need to hide from the first. You know he was right. You have no control over your abilities. This isn't your fault.

Dean - No. When you get back up here, we'll sort it out..

Benny - OK. When I get back

Dean - You find the portal and you ride back in Sam just like you did in me.

Naomi watched them and listened. Truly Dean was amazing. How nature itself bent to his will. Of course Benny knew where the portal was, and thus could lead Sam and this Bobby person back to earth. Genius, even Naomi was impressed. Dean would be a great Micheal. Naomi could now see the qualities that she thought she would have to teach, where already there in Dean. They just needed polishing a little and of course bending to her will. She corrected herself, God's will.

So ofcourse she was there when Dean reached the place in Maine. She was there when Sam walked to him and she was there when Dean understood that Benny wasn't with him. Inside Dean blamed himself and Naomi realised this and thought she could use it to her advantage. She would promise to rescue Benny. But unfortunatly she really did not understand the small changes that can drive a Nephilim. The slight shiver over a careless word that can change the future of the world. Dean blamed himself for Benny being back in Purgatory. In that Naomi was right but now something within him broke and deep within where the Nephilim was growing stronger. It, that powerful part of him suddenly decided that it really did not want to be a Nephilim, if the cost of it's was paid by it's friends and family. Naomi did not know or even realise that she had a big problem, but more on that later.

when Naomi actually appeared stopping Crowley from sending Bobby back to Hell. She figured this was the perfect opportunity to show the Winchesters that she was on their side. I mean what could prove she good intentions more then rescueing them and Bobby from Crowley. She smiled after Crowley vanished and releasing Bobby, she watched as he went up to Heaven. Her thoughts was that he could be usfull. I mean the more people she had who Dean knew, the better and easier it would be for him to accept his position and role in Heaven. Another error of Judgement. Again humans where a mystery to her and Bobby well, he was more then a mystery. She found that out later.

Naomi - I told you. You could Trust me. Then she vanished to Heaven. She figured a good day's work. Now all she had to do was find a way for the Winchesters to know what the third trial was. Well she thought, that might be a small challenge with the prophet close to madness and hiding out. Oh Well.

What she did not know was that Benny vanishesing had alerted the first. Even now he was tryig to locate the Winchesters and he was not the only one. You see Crowley did not like Heaven disturbing his plans, even if it was a old girlfriend. He too wanted to know why his hellhound had been killed and why Winchester Jumbo Size (as he refffered to him), had not only tried to break into Hell but had actually rescued Bobby from him. He was distinctly unhappy, really things went downhill from there for him. Now he was looking but not for what you think.

Next: The First returns and senses more then he likes.


End file.
